Everything in Life
by FaberryFanfictionLover
Summary: happens for a reason. What happens when Quinn, Santana, RAchel, and Brittany are in a car crash and 2 of them are left with brain damage? See what happens when Quinn and Sanatana are forced to grow up and be mothers.
1. Chapter 1

Hope you like this new story :) -Charlotte A.K.A. Charlie

* * *

><p>"Santana! I'm home!" Quinn yelled through their large house in Lima, Ohio. They were both high school seniors at William McKinley High School.<p>

"Finally!" Santana yelled as Quinn slid up the steps fast. Santana was currently trying to feed their "children".

"Here, give me Rachel's baby food. I'll feed her, you just focus on Brittany," Quinn said eagerly grabbing the baby food and bottle from Santana's grasp, turning with a wide smile on her face in front of Rachel's high chair. "Rachie, I want you to eat like a big girl for mommy. Here comes the airplane," Quinn said to the girl, making a buzzing sound with her lips while flying the spoon in different directions, dipositing it all in Rachel's mouth. Some of it slipped slowly onto the large bib, but most of it made its way down the ex-diva's throat.

"Damn, I wish I could get Britt to eat like Rachel does," Santana said, shaking her head. She tried doing the airplane move on Brittany but the girl wasn't having any of it. "Come on baby, just a tiny spoonful."

"Let me do it," Quinn said, locking Rachel's baby food and bottle onto her tray, before taking Brittany's food in hand. "Hey Britty," Quinn spoke in baby talk. "How's aunty's baby doing? Huh, huh?" Quinn teased to Brittany, getting the spoon into her mouth. Brittany eagerly swallowed the baby food, looking at Quinn wanting more.

"How the hell do you do it?" Santana looked at Quinn in awe.

"Easy. You gotta talk baby talk," Quinn said, shrugging her right shoulder before going back to feeding Rachel.

Once the feeding was done, Quinn and Santana put both their girls down for a nap. They both headed to the living room to chat for awhile while the babies slept.

"I miss Rachel," Quinn said sadly. "It feels like it's all my fault she's a baby now."

"It's not your fault. I was the one driving the car," Santana said.

"I know, but I'm the one who distracted you, showing you the text that Jessie St. James sent me. That skank made Rachel like she is now," Quinn replied, her eyes becoming a bit watery.

"It's ok. It's neither of our faults. Everything in our lives happen for a reason," Santana replied.

"So our girlfriends becoming babies and us being forced to take care of them with no help, besides the glee club and my mom, was supposed to happen for a reason?" Quinn replied.

"Yes, as I said everything in life happ-" Santana started to say but was cut off by a yelling from the nursery.

"That's Rachel," Quinn said, getting up onto her feet. "Beter go see what's wrong with her."

"20 bucks says it's a needed diaper change!" Santana yelled.

"Oh, you're on! I know my baby girl. She just wants me to hold her!" Quinn yelled back before walking into the nursery.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the last chapter. I hope you guys liked the whole story :)

* * *

><p>Quinn felt paralyzed. Like she was stuck to the bed. She could easily open her eyes if she wanted to, but she cascaded them closed and let the darkness drown and wash upon her. She felt sweat carry along her eyebrows, before she bolted so her back was arched off the bed and she held her gut.<p>

"Baby? You okay?" Quinn heard. She finally opened her eyes, and looked to her left to see Rachel with a concerned look on her face. She looked lower down to see a tiny baby being fed by Rachel's breast in the dark.

"What happened?" Quinn asked, looking around.

"What do you mean, babe?" Rachel asked. She reached out her hand to touch Quinn's shoulder.

"You, you were in a car accident and your mind, you turned into a baby, and Brittany did to, and me and Santana, we had to take care of you guys and change your diapers and and-" Quinn stopped looking scared.

"Sweetie, I think you had a bad dream," Rachel said, stroking Quinn's cheek while moving the baby to a more comftorable position.

"Yeah, yeah. I must've. It felt so real though," Quinn said before everything came back to her. Her and Rachel's realtionship in college, getting married, Rachel having baby Cara a month ago. "Here, let me burp her."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked, eyebrows going up. "You never want to burp her in fear of her puking on you."

"Yeah, I'm sure. My dream gave me some reassurance that it's okay," Quinn said, smiling, and opening her arms to let the little blonde haired baby collect herself in her arms. She slid the burping cloth over her shoulder and patted the small of the baby's back. A tiny burp escaped the lips of the young girl.

"That's momma's litle girl," Rachel said, smiling before stroking the child's cheek.

"Everything in life happens for a reason," Quinn whispered to Rachel.

"What?" Rachel asked, taking the baby back in her arms to rock her to sleep.

"Everything in life happens for a reason. I've got to make a call, sweetie. I'll be back in five minutes," Quinn said before kissing Rachel and quickly grabbing her cell phone and climbing out of bed.

"Quinn?" Santana asked, picking up the line. "I was just about to call you. I had the strangest dream."

"Was it about Rachel and Brittany being turned into babies and us being their mothers, by any fact? And you telling me everything in life happens for a reason?" Quinn asked, smirking.

"Yes, how on earth did you know that?" Santana asked, baffled.

"I had the same dream," Quinn said. "But I woke up in time to know that everything in life really does happen for a reason. I have Rachel and Cara."

"And I have Brittany and Talia," Santana said. "I've got to get back to bed."

"Me too. We'll talk about this soon," Quinn said.

"Good plan. Night." Santana said.

"Night," Quinn repeated, turning off her cell phone.


End file.
